


One Hurried Glimpse of Peace

by dollylux



Series: Fic Advent Calendar 2015: Siblings, Husbands, Lovely Ladies, and Other Miscreants [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Little Brother Sammy, Dean Loves His Baby Brother, Gen, Ice Skating, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean doesn't wanna, but Sam does. (pre-series Weechesters - Sam is 11; Dean is 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hurried Glimpse of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> day two | prompt: ice skating

It’s cold as balls in Downingtown, Pennsylvania. 

“As _balls_ ,” Dean repeats as he fusses with the zipper on his coat, making sure it’s as high as it can go. Sam had gotten cabin fever on the Sunday before Christmas, and Dad had all but kicked them out of the house they’d been renting on the outskirts of town so he could get some research done without hearing Sam constantly that he was bored.

“At least it’s pretty,” Sam offers, his little face pink from the cold but he seems otherwise unperturbed. At eleven, Sam still has an innocent enthusiasm that keeps Dean from wanting to throttle him most of the time.

Most of the time.

“What, all the snow? It’s not pretty _everywhere_.” Dean turns to point at the dog pissing on a mailbox as they pass, the snow melting as it turns yellow, steam rising up to punctuate Dean’s point perfectly. 

“Do you think the bookstore’s open, Dean? Do you think we can stop in? Just for a minute?” Sam’s face is lit up now because he _knows_ Dean’s not gonna say no, and Dean groans because it’s the only thing he can do before he says yes.

“Dude, we can do anything. Let’s go see a movie! I bet _Staregate_ ’s still playin’. I’ll even splurge on--”

“Dean?”

It’s a female voice, and it stops him dead in his tracks. He turns and comes face-to-face with Alyssa, the gorgeous girl in his Geometry class with the bright smile and big brown eyes and an absolutely stunning rack. He glances up at the sky to silently thank whoever made this happen.

“Alyssa, hey! What’re you doing here?”

_Here_ is the tiny square downtown that is milling with dozens of people probably just as bored as Sam and Dean had been, and in a town this small, it’s not really surprising that he’d run into someone he knew.

“Just hanging out with some friends,” she replies with a smile that she makes sure she gives to Sam as well as Dean. “We’re about to go ice skating. You wanna come?”

Dean takes a full step back, lifting both hands as he shakes his head.

“Oh, hell no. I don’t skate, ice or not. I have a very strong sense of self-preservation, thank you.”

“Oh, come on, Dean! It’ll be fun!” Sam, the traitor, turns to face him, turning those damn pleading eyes up at Dean as he tugs on his arm. Dean refuses to look down at first, to fall into the perfectly laid trap these two have put out for him. “Please?”

Dean finally glances over, takes one look at Sam’s desperate little face, and sighs.

“Fine--”

“Yessssssss!” Sam jumps in place, his too-small boots crunching in the snow.

“--but I’m not skating! I’ll be the one who, uh--”

He glances up and squints behind Alyssa at some of the booths set up around the ice skating rink.

“--Gets hot chocolate and watches people fall.”

“Fair enough,” Alyssa replies, beaming at him as she reaches down for Sam’s hand, her pink gloves linking with Sam’s black ones. “Come on! We’ll get you some skates.”

Dean grabs two hot chocolates while Sam and Alyssa disappear to the other side of the rink, presumably to rent some ice skates. He finds a bench under a bare tree beside the rink, and he sits down on it, putting Sam’s hot chocolate between his feet and blowing across the steaming surface of his own.

He watches Alyssa help Sam into a pair of skates and then out onto the ice. Dean scoots to the edge of his seat then, frowning as Sam slips and stumbles, only Alyssa’s tight grip on his hand keeping him from falling.

“Don’t let him get hurt!” he can’t help but call out to her. “You break him, you buy him!”

Alyssa lifts her head and grins at Dean, giving him a wave with her free hand.

“He’ll be fine! I promise.”

Dean just squints at her, unconvinced, staying tensed and at the edge of the bench in case he has to jump up and help Sam find his missing leg.

Two other girls skate up after a moment, ones that Dean recognizes from the hallways at school but can’t put names to. They’re smiling and laughing with Sam like he’s their own little brother, like it doesn’t bother them at all that they’re practically babysitting somebody else’s kid brother.

The one with the red curls grabs Sam’s other hand, and the four of them make their way slowly around the rink, the three girls gliding naturally while Sam skids along between them. Dean relaxes after about twenty minutes, sinking back against the seat and taking careful sips of his chocolate, trying to tamp down the strange jealousy he feels at how much fun Sam is having without him.

He’s finally standing on his own, skating along a little wobbly but at least he’s not falling. The girls skate around him like little snow fairies, their hair whipping along behind them, their laughter bright and warm on the freezing cold day. 

Sam skates by Dean on a rare solo pass around the rink, and his smile is so big it’s taken over his entire face, his eyes almost sparkling in the bright sun overhead.

“Hey, Dean!” 

“Heya, Sammy. Havin’ fun?” He leans forward again, both hands cupping his drink. He knows his smile is soft and ridiculously adoring, and he doesn’t care too much right now.

“Yeah! Alyssa’s awesome. Look, I’m not falling!”

He does a careful, very, very slow circle in place, ending it with a tiny slip that makes him grip the side of the rink with an embarrassed laugh.

“What were you sayin’, dude?”

“Shut up,” Sam laughs, his smile falling as he stares at Dean thoughtfully. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come out here? I can teach you, Dean.”

“Nah, I’m good, Sammy. Go on out there and have fun.” He waves him off, back towards the girls who are calling his name and trying to wave him over. Sam starts toward them, turning to look back at Dean over his shoulder with a joyful smile before he skates over to the girls.

Dean sits back again, content and sure of Sam’s survival now, so he can just enjoy watching Sam shuffle around on the ice, his dimples out in full force, charming every single person he smiles at. What Dean doesn’t realize is that he watches Sam the whole time, not even glancing over at the three pretty girls wearing tight sweaters and giggling at each other.

It’s not even anything he thinks about, really; when Sam’s there, nobody else is really worth looking at.


End file.
